


Chuvas de Seul

by nekittie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Rain, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekittie/pseuds/nekittie
Summary: O dia chuvoso no qual Baekhyun esquece seu guarda-chuva e é salvo por um cor de rosa.





	Chuvas de Seul

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira fanfic publicada do EXO e meu ~debut no ao3! Espero que gostem!

A semana toda foi chuvosa em Seul, não dando trégua um único momento sequer. Eram poucas as horas em que não era possível ver as nuvens chorarem, mas todos continuavam desconfiados, olhando para os céus temendo se molhar por uma única gota ou chuvisco que fosse, como se fossem feitos de açúcar e se desmanchariam caso se molhassem. Para algumas pessoas, esses dias tinham o poder de serem poéticos e outras aproveitavam para se aquecerem debaixo das cobertas enquanto bebiam algo quente. Já para mais alguns, aquele era somente mais um dia como qualquer outro, talvez até infeliz, caso esquecessem de algo para se proteger.

Para o de fios róseos aquele era um dia que beirava o infeliz. Agradecia por trabalhar em casa, um típico pintor que quase se esquecia do mundo exterior e só se forçava a sair de seu lar para reuniões importantes que não podiam ser feitas via telefone. Porém justo naquele dia chuvoso precisou sair do seu novo e aconchegante apartamento para ir ao mercado, já que seu estoque de coisas comestíveis não daria para aquele dia. Por um momento se animou, lembrando da existência de um mercadinho a poucas quadras dali, então, sem pensar duas vezes, apenas rumou até o estabelecimento antes que procrastinasse ainda mais, assim como havia feito a semana toda.

Só não contava ficar praticamente ilhado naquele local. Em questão de poucos minutos, o suficiente para comprar algumas besteiras e outras coisas para preparar o jantar daquele dia, o céu nublado transformou-se de um azul claro para um tom de cinza que carregado de nuvens que fazia Baekhyun se perguntar se a noite havia chego mais cedo, com quedas de gotas fortes e pesadas, sem qualquer piedade que fosse com quem estivesse despreparado, assim como o Byun estava. O rapaz não teve outra escolha além de ficar observando ao seu redor, os adultos com capas e guarda-chuvas sem graça e algumas crianças com as suas divertidas e coloridas.

Acabou se distraindo tanto em seus devaneios insignificantes que _quase_ não percebeu o rapaz parado a sua frente, segurando um guarda-chuva rosa enquanto o encarava. O róseo levou poucos segundos para conseguir reconhece-lo como um dos vizinhos que, timidamente, foi o dar as boas vindas a alguma semanas. Kyungsoo. E demorou mais alguns segundos para entender que aquele era um convite silencioso para que partilhassem da mesma proteção enquanto caminhavam até o prédio em que moravam.

O curto caminho que deveria levar poucos minutos parecia maior por conta da chuva e da lentidão com que pessoas que andavam ao mesmo tempo que tentavam se proteger, mas talvez o fato de estarem imersos num silêncio levemente constrangedor durante todo o trajeto fosse o principal motivo para aparentar que estavam naquela situação por horas a fio. Baekhyun o observava pelo canto dos olhos enquanto pensava em algo para dizer, qualquer coisa para que conseguisse puxar assunto com o rapaz, mas se perdeu em pensamentos quando reparou o quão o tom de pele dele combinava perfeitamente com o tom de rosa do suéter que vestia, que também combinava com o guarda-chuva rosa de tom mais forte.

— Você fica bem usando rosa. — proferiu em voz alta seus pensamentos, causando a vontade de querer bater em si mesmo por deixar os mesmos saírem por sua boca. Mas ao notar que as bochechas de seu vizinho atingiram um tom rosado pelo que tinha dito, permitiu-se adorar aquilo. Queria poder pintar aquele momento, aquele contraste.

O moreno agradeceu, totalmente sem jeito e usando um tom de voz baixinho que quase passou despercebido por conta do barulho da chuva. _Quase_. Kyungsoo continuou o resto do caminho olhando para os próprios pés, evitando olhar para o outro rapaz e por esse motivo não notou o sorriso nos lábios do mesmo. Aparentemente ele não sabia reagir a elogios e isso o deixava adorável aos olhos do Byun. Ao chegarem ao prédio, o róseo silenciosamente o esperou fechar o guarda-chuva e então ambos rumaram em direção do elevador. Eram do mesmo andar, vizinhos de parede, mas nunca conversaram ou tiveram algum tipo de contato. A não ser o tímido “boa vindas” que tinha recebido no dia que se mudou para aquele prédio, mas Baekhyun dizia, em pensamentos, que não contava.

Ao chegarem no andar desejado, caminharam cada um até a porta do próprio apartamento e ficaram se encarando por algum tempo — segundos ou minutos, não saberiam dizer. Baekhyun o observava atentamente sem saber o que fazer ou dizer naquele momento, não costumava ser dos mais sociáveis em interações pessoais e naquele momento se queixava por ser daquele jeito. Já Kyungsoo não conseguia manter o olhar por muito tempo e acabava desviando-o, abaixando a cabeça e preferindo observar os próprios pés ou então brincar com os dedos de suas mãos. Parecia estar envergonhado e Baekhyun não sabia o motivo, mas estava adorando poder observa-lo daquele jeito.

— O rosa… — apontou timidamente para o cabelo do outro rapaz — Você fica bem de rosa. — o moreno disse baixo, como se contasse um segredo, enrolado pela timidez e sem encarar o outro a sua frente. Murmurou algo que aparentava ser uma despedida e rapidamente pegou a chave, tentando destrancar a porta e entrar em sua morada antes que o outro processasse o que tinha acontecido e pudesse falar algo.

Baekhyun demorou poucos segundos para ter alguma ideia do que fazer, mas chegou próximo o suficiente para esticar o braço e apoiar a mão no ombro do outro rapaz.

— Ei, Kyungsoo… — foi a vez do róseo ficar envergonhado, sorrindo timidamente antes de prosseguir com o que queria. — O que acha de eu fazer algo pra gente comer, como agradecimento?

E foi com esse começo, que poderia ser considerado falho, que Baekhyun e Kyungsoo começaram a conversar e aos poucos a se aproximarem, mesmo que naquele dia o róseo tivesse demonstrado ser uma completa bagunça na cozinha. Baekhyun também descobriu que o mais novo era escritor e isso fazia eles serem um par de desastres quando se tratava de interações sociais. De passo em passo, já era natural para ambos saírem para tomar um pouco de café, comer fora, passarem os dias chuvosos juntos enquanto conversavam sobre aleatoriedades ou apenas andarem sem rumo por aí, apenas para aproveitarem a companhia um do outro. E foi assim que aos poucos, de forma gradativa, acabaram se apaixonando.

**Author's Note:**

> Para qualquer elogio, dúvida ou crítica os comentários estão abertos e meu twitter é @wayvhi e estou sempre por lá!
> 
> obs: essa fanfic também foi postada na minha conta do wattpad (/lanacth) e anteriormente na minha conta do spirit (/catholiveiras) porém com outro couple.


End file.
